Adventures in Equestria
by Skadadle
Summary: Mikey, Raph, Donnie, and Leo were sitting in their lair, watching Space Heroes, when something happened that would change their lives forever. They were sucked into a portal leading to a strange world filled with mulch-colored horses that could talk, mythical creatures, and magic. TMNT 2012, MLP:FiM K , just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"What the shell?!"

"Donnie, did you do this?"

"It wasn't me!"

The lavender, spiraling circle had just… appeared. One second, the turtles were watching Space Heroes in the lair; the next, an enormous draft knocked a pizza box into the back of Raphael's head. The ninjas' reflexes had taken over and they'd jumped up, taken out their weapons, and prepared for battle.

To their surprise, it was not a living entity that had disturbed their relaxation, but a large, purple… thing that had popped up from nowhere onto the wall. From the uninvited wall decoration came a wind that was now turning direction. The empty pizza boxes strewn around the lair were being sucked into it, and the wind was steadily growing stronger.

"What is that thing, Donnie?"

"It seems to be some kind of black hole. Hold on to something!"

All four brothers immediately latched onto the nearest object: Leo the couch, Raph a pipe protruding from the wall opposite the black hole, Donnie the T.V., and Mikey… a pizza box that hadn't been lifted into the air yet.

"Mikey!" Leo called. "Something heavier!"

"No, man!" Mikey replied indignantly. "This box is full! Gotta protect the pizza!"

By now, the wind had begun to pull at the turtles. Mikey began slowly sliding closer and closer to the… Let's just call it the purple thing for now. He tried to step back, but he just slid right back to where he had been. He slid faster and faster as the wind strengthened, pulling in anything light enough. Even Leo's couch had begun to move slightly, but it was kept from going farther by a ridge in the concrete floor.

"It's not worth it!" Donnie yelled. "Let the pizza go!"

The purple turtle knew it would be no use now, as the wind was too strong for Mikey to escape, but he refused to believe it.

Mikey panicked and tried to run back toward the others, but the wind kept him in place.

A beanbag chair flew through the air, knocking Michelangelo off his feet. He dropped the pizza and was pulled dangerously close to the purple thing. The youngest of the brothers let out a pitiful wait, and was swallowed up by the purple thing.

"NO!" his brothers cried in unison. Raphael, whose body was only not flying into the purple thing because of his grip on his pipe, let go. He flew straight into what was very likely certain death, following after the baby brother he loved so much.

Next was Donatello, and finally Leonardo; tears streaming down both their faces. If Mikey was still alive, they weren't about to leave him alone to fend for himself in a strange place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The brothers braced themselves for unimaginable pain. Who knew what could be on the other side of this strange, purple black hole?

To their surprise, no tortures came. Instead, they landed in soft, green grass, each plopping down with a gentle thud.

Raphael was the first to stand. Before he even looked around, a look of horror contorted his face.

"Spike!" he shouted miserably.

As if on command, an olive green shape appeared from the portal, landing gently in Raph's open, waiting hands.

A small head poked out from the shell, and the red turtle heaved a sigh of relief.

"You're alright! Don't you ever scare me like that again! I love you, man." Raph held Spike up to his cheek and cuddled him, not realizing that there were five pairs of eyes staring at him.

Well, technically, two of the pairs were staring at the turtles in general, not just Raphael and Spike. These two pairs were strange; one was blue and the other purple and both were greatly out of proportion for the heads they were set in.

Leonardo stood and looked around, shocked to see two horse-like figures gazing at him and his brothers with curious eyes.

"Um… Guys…"

The other three mutants turned to see what their oldest brother was talking about. When their gaze rested on the figures, they gasped with astonishment.

"But… that's impossible!" Donatello exclaimed.

Yet, what seemed impossible was standing right in front of the brothers.

"What kind of creature are you?" the pink horse with blue eyes and a curly pink mane inquired.

"You can… talk?" a dumbfounded Donnie asked.

"Of course I can talk! I'm a pony! All ponies can talk! Well, there was that one time Trixie stole my mouth. That was terrible! I couldn't talk, I couldn't eat cupcakes… I couldn't do anything!"

The pink 'pony' rambled on. The other 'pony' was still staring at the turtles. She was lavender; about the same shade as the purple thing had been. Her mane was darker purple with a pink streak, and her eyes were a different shade of purple. There was a pointed appendage protruding from her forehead. She was a unicorn.

"Oh!" said the unicorn. "I'm very sorry. I'm Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend Pinkie Pie."

"Well, I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Would you happen to know where we are?" Leonardo was still in awe.

"Leo, they could be bad news. We should attack now," Raphael whispered to his brother, only to be given a look that said 'Shut up, Raph.'

"Of course," Twilight Sparkle replied. "You're in Equestria. More specifically, Ponyville."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"But… We were just in New York!" Leo pointed out.

"I think I might understand how we got here," Donnie added. "That black- I mean… purple hole was actually something more like a portal."

Twilight nodded. "I'm very sorry. It's my fault you're here. I was just trying out a new spell that I discovered and-"

"Wait," Donnie interrupted. "Did you say… spell?"

"Yes. I study magic under the great Princess Celestia."

"Where we come from, there's no such thing as magic."

"Don't you have friends?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"Friendship is magic! That's the reason I'm here in Ponyville. I study the magic of friendship."

"Speaking of friends…" Leo muttered. "I wonder where Splinter and April are. They were in the lair with us, so why didn't they come through?"

Donatello gasped. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about April! He paced back and forth with his hands on his head, mumbling unintelligibly.

"You have funny names!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "And seriously, what are you? You look like turtles, but different."

"That's because we're not just turtles," Mikey, who had finally snapped out of his trance, offered. "We're the most awesome mutant ninja turtles in the history of the world!"

"We're the only mutant ninja turtles in the history of the world, Mikey," Raphael corrected.

"Exactly!" Mikey exclaimed.

"So…" Leo breathed. "In case you didn't catch all of our names, I'm Leonardo, this is Raphael, that's Donatello, and this piece of work is Michelangelo. Now… could you possibly get back to explaining how we got here?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "We're never going to get information like that! We should do it this way!" He gently set Spike down on the ground, then took out his sais and tackled Pinkie Pie, pinning her down.

"How did we get here?" he demanded.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Twilight made a magic portal and we were going to go through just to get a looksie at where it went, but then you came through and the portal disappeared."

"Raph!" Leo exclaimed, running up to knock him off of the pony.

Mikey came over to help Pinkie up, but he wasn't needed. She was already up and bouncing, like nothing had happened at all.

"What Pinkie said is true," Twilight confirmed. "We were going to just get a peek at where the portal went, but something went wrong and it brought you all here."

"Well, do you think you could open the portal again and let us get back home?" Leonardo asked.

"I could try, but there's no guarantee that it'll open up in the same place as before. This spell is very unstable."

"Please, at least try. We have to get home."

"Alright. Just… Would you mind staying a little longer? I'd love to learn more about you and where you came from."

Leo looked around at his brothers. Mikey and Raph nodded, and Donnie continued to pace, oblivious to anything outside his thoughts.

"Donnie, we might be able to get back. Are you okay with staying just a little longer? April can take care of herself, plus she's got Splinter there."

Donnie looked up, then sighed. "I guess. It would be good to learn more about this place."

"Then it's unanimous. We'll stay just a little while, then go home. Or, try to go home, at least."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So…" Mikey said, looking at Pinkie Pie. "If ponies exist, does that mean leprechauns are real, too?"

"I've never seen one," Pinkie replied. "but I hear they used to roam all around here! Do you like parties?"

"Parties? I'm the party king!"

"Awesome! You wanna come over for a party!"

"Yeah, dude!"

Leo rolled his eyes. Pinkie Pie seemed like the female, pony version of his youngest brother. I would probably be hard to separate them when it came time to leave.

"So, Twilight Sparkle," the blue turtle began. "what exactly do you want to know?"

"Let me think of where to start," the awestruck pony replied. "How about… What are you? I mean, I know you said you're mutant ninjas, but in more detail."

"Okay, well, we used to be regular turtles. We were really young, and we'd just been bought from a pet store by a master of ninjutsu. His name was Hamato Yoshi."

"Fascinating! So, how did you become mutants?"

"Before we got back to where Hamato Yoshi was staying, he met a suspicious man on the sidewalk and decided to follow him."

"One moment. What's a man?"

"You don't have humans here, do you?"

"Uh, 'humans'?"

Leo sighed. "How should I put this? Do you have anything I could draw with?"

"Well, there's a stick on the ground over there, and here's some dirt."

"Good enough." He picked up the stick and began to draw a sketch of a person. "They stand on two legs like we do, but they don't have shells or anything. Some have dark brown skin, others have almost pure white skin, and others have everything in between. Their hair can vary from different shades of brown and black to yellow or red, and sometimes they dye it to look different colors."

"They sound strange," Twilight pointed out.

"Well, to them, you probably look weird, too. You sure surprised us!"

"Good point. Oh! Would you mind if a few friends of mine came to meet you?"

"Well, I don't see how that could be much of a problem. It's not like they'll attack us or anything. And even if they did, well, we're ninjas!"

"Okay! I'll call Rainbow Dash."

"Alright."

"RAINBOW DASH!"

Leo put his hands up to his ear holes.

A small cloud drifted over to the group, and a light blue face appeared from over the side. The head moved farther from the cloud, revealing a multicolored mane and then a blue, winged body.

"You rang?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hey, Rainbow," Twilight said casually. "Do you think you could get Apple Jack, Fluttershy, and Rarity to come over here?"

"Sure. What's going on?" The blue pony didn't seem to have noticed the turtles yet. Twilight nodded at Leo, and Rainbow gasped. "What in the wide world of Equestria are you?"

"It's a long story," Leo replied. "We'll tell it when everyone's here."

"Alright." The pegasus disappeared, leaving behind only a faint streak of her colorful tail on the wind.

"Do all pegasi fly like that?" Leo asked.

"No. Rainbow Dash is the fastest pony I know. She's the only one to ever pull off a sonic rainboom."

This caught the attention of Donatello, who had been sitting in the grass, thinking.

"What's a sonic rainboom?" the purple-masked turtle inquired.

"It's what happens when there's a sonic boom and a rainbow at the same time. It's amazing, and it's only been done twice, both by Rainbow Dash."

"But how would a pony gain enough speed to break the sound barrier? And a rainbow only takes place when the moisture in the air reflects light in a very particular way. These phenominon are rare enough on their own, but together at the exact same time and place? It's practically impossible!"

"I don't know how to explain it, but it works. It's like Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense."

Just then, as if on cue, Pinkie's tail began to twitch.

"Twitchy tail! Take cover!" Pinkie screeched.

"Wha-" Donnie began, but he was cut off as Twilight somehow grabbed his and Leo's arms with her hooves and dragged them under a nearby tree.

"What was that for?" Donnie demanded.

"Sorry, but a twitchy tail means something's going to fall from the sky. I didn't want you to get hit in the head or anything."

Mikey had hidden under a different tree with Pinkie, and Raphael was still standing in the open.

"I'm not scared of some muscle spasm!" the red-masked turtle stated defiantly.

"Raphael, I really would take cover if I were you," Twilight advised. "I don't know how, but the Pinkie sense is never wrong."

Raph scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

A high-pitched, yet quiet yell could be heard for a split second before a pale pink and yellow shape fell from the sky and landed on top of Raphael, knocking him to the ground.

"Told you! Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight exclaimed, catering over to the figure that had squashed Raphael. "are you alright?"

Leo saw that the thing was really a pale yellow pony with a pale pink mane and tail. He also noticed that she had wings.

"I'm fine," the new pony replied quietly. She suddenly realized that she was sitting on top of someone, and scrambled to get up.

"Oh," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was so soft she could barely be heard.

Raph stood with a grunt. He glared at the yellow pony, his eyes held into a squint.

"You just messed with the wrong t-"

"No, Raphael," Twilight interrupted. "You have to be gentle with Fluttershy." She herded the enraged turtle off to the side. "She's extremely sensative. Please don't do anything mean to her."

Raph sighed, his temper slowly leaving him. "Fine, but I'm not promising anything for your other friends if they get on my bad side."

As if on cue, two more ponies appeared next to the yellow one that Twilight had called 'Fluttershy'. One pony was almost pure white with a deep purple mane and tail, and a horn similar to that of Twilight. She spoke with what seemed to be a British accent, and her blue eyes sparkeled with worry for her friend. The other was orange with a yellow mane and tail, green eyes, a splash of freckles across her snout, and a cowboy hat to match the country accent that thickened her voice.

These two ponies cooed softly to Fluttershy, trying to make sure she was alright after her ordeal of falling from the sky.

As Leo was observing the newcomers, he realized that they had strange markings on their flanks.

Now that he thought about it, all the ponies seemed to have these markings! Pinkie Pie's was an image of three balloons, Twilight's a pink icon that resembled a mix between a star and an asterisk. The orange pony had three bright red apples on her side, the white pony, three blue diamonds, and Fluttershy, three pale pink butterflies. No one had seen Rainbow Dash's full body, so they couldn't be sure what her mark was, or if she even had one.

"What are those markings on your sides?" Leo asked.

"What, our cutie marks?" Twilight replied, her neck twisting to gaze at the pink star on her flank. "All ponies get them eventually. They show what our special talent is. Like mine, for example. It shows that my talent is magic. Pinkie Pie's shows that her talent is partying, Apple Jack's shows that hers is apple farming, Rarity's shows her talent for designing and fashion, and so on and so forth."

"Okay, cool!" Mikey called.

The two new ponies had succeeded in coaxing Fluttershy to her feet, but they couldn't seem to get her attention. The yellow pony was staring at something right behind them that they hadn't seen yet.

The orange pony called Apple Jack turned to see what had captured her friend's attention so thoroughly, and gasped in awe. She reached over and nudged the white pony, who turned also.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

So, I decided to test out an idea from a review. Comment on what you think of the longer chapters, and it's possible I might keep making them this way!

I also just wanted to thank all of you for your support. No one I know in person wanted to read this, but I wanted to share it so badly. Now, thanks to you, I can! It just warms my heart whenever I get an e-mail saying I have a new follower or review, and I just want to gather you all up and give you a big bear hug! Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME BUT THE PLOT AND DIALOGUE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The white pony fainted, just barely being caught by her orange friend before she hit the ground.

Raph let out a chuckle. "That'll never get old."

Twilight trotted over to the new ponies. "Is Rarity okay, Applejack?"

"She should be fine, but…" The orange pony leaned to one side so that she could get a better look at the strange creatures who had caused her friend to faint.

"Oh," Twilight said. "I'd like you to meet Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. They came from a different world."

"Well, that would explain their appearance." Applejack's voice was thick with a southern accent.

Leonardo approached the ponies. "Sorry for scaring you and your friend."

"It's fine, but… What exactly are you?"

"We were all going to explain that once the whole group got here," Leo replied turning to Twilight. "Is this it?"

The blue pony called Rainbow Dash appeared in the sky.

"It is now," Twilight answered. "We just have to get Rarity to come to."

"As if on cue, the white pony with purple mane began to wake up. Her blue eyes blinked open delicately.

"Where am I?" She looked around and saw the turtles again. "AAAH!" She began to scramble out of Applejack's grasp, but the orange pony tightened her grip.

"Hold on there, sugarcube. These fellars aren't gonna hurt you. At least, I think they won't."

"No promises," Raphael added, causing Leo to roll his eyes.

"No, we won't hurt you," the eldest turtle corrected.

The white pony settled down a bit. "Well, in that case, just let me say that your fashion sense is a bit strange. I do like the color schemes. Your mask colors match your skin tones fairly well."

"Um… thanks…" Leonardo was a bit confused at what the pony was talking about.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm Rarity."

"I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers: Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

"How come I'm always last?" Mikey complained.

"Because you're the stupidest," Raph replied nonchalantly. Leo rolled his eyes yet again.

Twilight cleared her throat. "Now, if you don't mind, we were all going to have a question-and-answer session. Would everypony like to join?"

Five pony heads nodded.

"Alright, let's begin."

The group of ten sat down in a circle in the dirt.

"So, uh… Should I go back to explaining what humans are, then?" Leonardo inquired.

"How about you go back to the beginning," Donnie suggested.

So, the four turtles worked together to tell the tale of their creation while the ponies listened in awe. The mutants did their best to explain what humans were, and a few other things about the world they came from, like how the clods move by themselves and most animals didn't need anyone to take care of them.

"But that's like the Everfree Forest!" Applejack pointed out.

"The what?" Leo asked.

"The Everfree Forest," Twilight explained, "is a forest, as you can tell by the name, but it's all very unnatural. Like AJ said, no one takes care of the animals or moves the clouds; they just do it themselves. Plus, all sorts of monsters live there, like timberwolves and Ursa Majors.

"However, we do know somepony who lives there. She's a zebra, and her name is Zecora."

"Those monsters you mentioned…" Donnie brought up. "Can you describe them to me?"

"Well, timberwolves are just that – wolves made of timber. I'm not sure how to defeat them, but you can slow them down by smashing their bodies. It takes a while for them to reform. And Ursa Majors are giant bears that look like they're made of starlight. They're enormous and there are no records of one ever being defeated. Their babies are Ursa Minors, which are only slightly easier to vanquish."

"And you know that from experience, right Twi?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Well, yes, but I wasn't going to bring that up. That really would be bragging."

"Fascinating," Donatello said. "It seems these monsters' names are puns in themselves. You see, in our world, there are timberwolves, but they're just wolves. They aren't really made of wood. And the Ursa Major is a constellation that looks like a ladle, but was named after a bear from Greek mythology. It's also known as the Big Dipper, and there is another constellation that looks similar, but smaller. It's called either the Ursa Minor or the Little Dipper."

"That really is strange," Twilight replied.

Suddenly, Fluttershy gasped loudly.

"Are you alright, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked. "What is it?"

The shy yellow pony galloped over to where Raphael was sitting, her eyes locked on something on the mutant's lap.

"Is that a turtle?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Um, yeah… That's Spike," Raphael replied.

"How strange. We have a friend named Spike. He's a baby dragon.

"Cool," Raph said, being strangely gentle. It seemed he was taking Twilight's advice. The mutant lovingly placed a hand on his pet's shell.

"Maybe Spike and Spike should meet! Or maybe… Rainbow Dash, do you think Tank might want to meet a turtle friend?"

Rainbow shrugged. "I don't see why not, but this turtle better be awesome enough for Tank."

"Oh, Spike is awesome," Raph spoke up. "It's Tank who should be awesome enough."

Suddenly, a light blue shape appeared right in front of Raph's eyes, causing him to jump back a bit. His eyes grew much larger and more oval shaped, and his pupils and irises grew to match. The turtle relaxed a bit when he realized the shape was only Rainbow Dash, and his eyes returned to normal.

"Okay, two things. One: what was up with your eyes? And two: was that a challenge?" Rainbow backed up a bit and crossed her forelegs over her chest, hovering in the air.

"Maybe, and what about my eyes?"

"They got all huge and weird."

"You're one to talk, Miss 'My-Eyes-Take-Up-Half-My-Head'."

"No, seriously."

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"O… kay…" Rainbow Dash decided to change the topic back to Tank and Spike. "But I never back down from a challenge."

A low moan interrupted the pair's conversation, and both arguing parties looked around to find its source.

Michelangelo was hunched over, his arms hugging his stomach.

"Are you alright, Mikey?" Leo asked. He had been enjoying watching the pony-vs.-turtle battle.

"My stomach is killing me," the orange turtle explained. He looked up and, to everyone's surprise, his blue eyes had enlarged to look like one of the ponies'.

"Mikey, your eyes!" Leo exclaimed. "They're all… pony-ish!"

Twilight's horn began to glow with a shimmery pink light, and a mirror surrounded by the same glow appeared in front of Mikey's face, floating."

"Wha-!"

"That's strange," Donnie said thoughtfully. "It seems like you're morphing into something that would fit this world. Maybe it's something to do with high-speed evolution…"

"Or maybe it's magic," Twilight said. The mirror and shimmery light disappeared.

"Well, whatever it is, it happened to Raphael, too, for a second," Rainbow Dash said. "When I got up in his face."

Mikey rubbed his eyes with his large, three-fingered hands, and his eyes returned to normal.

"That is just freaky," Leo announced.

"Mikey, does your stomach still hurt?"

"A little, but not as bad as before."

"Hmm. It could be that this happens when the organism it affects feels strong emotion or physical feeling. Raph was startled by Rainbow Dash appearing in his face, and Mikey's stomach was causing him major pain. Anyway, whatever it is, I have a feeling it'll get worse the longer we stay here," Donnie mused.

"Well, then, does anyone have any more questions for us?" the blue turtle asked the ponies.

The equines glanced at each other, but no one spoke.

"In that case," Leo continued, "I think we'll be on our way."

"Wait just a minute," Raph said. "I know this is serious and all, but can we wait long enough for me to prove to this **_pony_**," he spat out the word as if it reminded him of something disgusting, "that Spike is 500 times more awesome that her Tank could ever be?" The words the hothead spoke were a question, but he said them like a statement.

Leo sighed. "No, Raph. Who knows what'll happen if we stay any longer?"

"But you didn't get to party!" Pinkie Pie added. "I promised Mikey we could party! And I never break a Pinkie Promise."

"It's true," Applejack said. "No one ever breaks a Pinkie Promise. Trust me."

"Aw, man! I wanted to party like a pony!" Mikey groaned.

"And I'd sort of like to learn more about magic," Donnie offered. "But we need to get home. What if the Kraang or Shredder are plotting against us and they have something set up like that one time with the chlorosulfonic acid and the water balloon?"

Mikey sighed. "I guess we have to go." He turned to Pinkie and gave her a huge hug. "How come whenever I make a friend, we end up in different dimensions?"

Ooc: Poor Mikey! First Leatherhead, and now Pinkie! Will he ever get to make a friend he can keep? Only time will tell.

Did you guys watch the season finale? I CANT BELIEVE WHAT SPLINTER FOUND OUT!

**A bit of a spoiler ahead for the season finale of TMNT if you haven't watched it yet:**

And... when April was out of sorts and told Donnie he was her hero... SHE HAS TO HAVE BEEN SPEAKING THE TRUTH! It's not like she would be able to think up a good lie after getting mind-sucked by the Kraang!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Leonardo sighed. He hated seeing Mikey this way, but leaving was the best thing to do. The blue turtle turned to Twilight. "It was nice meeting you, but we really should go now."

Twilight slumped her head. "Alright. I'll open the portal."

"Thank you," Leo replied.

The other turtles stood and said their goodbyes to the ponies. Pinkie Pie burst into tears, and Mikey wasn't far from joining her.

Twilight shut her eyes tightly and grunted, her horn glowing with the shimmery light again. The portal appeared in front of her, a swirling lavender vortex with a few tiny metal scraps flying through from the other side.

Donnie picked up one of the scraps and gasped. "These metal bits are Kraang storage devices! The portal's opened up in either TCRI or Dimension X. We can't go through!"

Leo had to think fast. He had the choice to risk being stuck in Dimension X and probably dying along with his brothers, or stay in Equestria.

"Close the portal!" Leo called to Twilight, whose horn's glowing had intensified. She gasped and opened her eyes, and the portal disappeared.

"What happened?" Twilight asked breathily. "Why didn't you go through?"

"The portal opened in a different place," Donnie explained. "It was either a different building or a different dimension altogether, but either way the Kraang were there."

"Oh, no!" Twilight exclaimed. "I must have gotten the coordinates wrong!"

"Well, what now?" Raphael asked nonchalantly.

"I don't think I have the strength to perform that spell again. I think you're stuck here!"

The turtles gasped, and each of their eyes grew to look like a pony's.

Michelangelo was the first to speak: "There'd **better** be pizza here!"

* * *

Okay, I'm REALLY sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise you I'll make up for it! I've already finished writing the next chapter, and it's a doosey! I'll post it tomorrow to avoid confusing more people than necessary.

Please review! I love reviews and they help me know what you want in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The turtles all panicked in their own styles; Mikey went on and on about pizza, Donnie returned to pacing and worrying about April, and Raph complained about being stuck in a world full of ponies. Leo was the only one whose mind went straight to Splinter, Shredder, and the Kraang. What would happen if they could never get back? What would Splinter think had happened to them? Would the Kraang take over the world? Would Shredder find Splinter? The blue-masked turtle sank to the ground and buried his face in his hands. A single tear escaped his eye, and was immediately absorbed into the fabric of his mask.

The next thing Leo knew, there was a hand on his shoulder. Not a hoof - a hand. The mutant looked up to find himself gazing into the bright green eyes of his brother, Raphael. No words were spoken between the two, but a silent message was communicated.

'I'm here for you,' Raph's eyes stated.

Leo turned and hugged his younger brother, who sat, frozen in shock, for a moment. Then, the usually tough, hot-headed turtle wrapped his arms around Leo comfortingly.

Mikey and Donnie had noticed the scene that was unfolding between their older brothers and had stopped rambling on. It was almost impossible to miss how broken and beaten down Leonardo seemed. The two younger brothers exchanged a quick glance, then went to join the embrace.

One by one, the turtles broke down and cried together. Mikey was right after Leo, then Donnie, and finally Raphael let the building tears silently fall and soak their masks. None of them made a sound; they just sat in silence and absorbed the brotherly moment they were sharing.

Twilight couldn't help but look away from the heap of turtle that had once seemed so strong, but was now so defeated. She had brought them here, and it was her mistake that had stranded them. Shame bubbled up inside her, and soon she, too, was letting the soundless teardrops roll.

The other ponies were unsure what to do. They sat quietly, not daring to interrupt the thick silence that hung in the air like a fog, clouding out any emotion but pain and sorrow. Even Pinkie Pie knew that now was not the appropriate time for a smile. These new friends of hers needed to share in their sadness for a moment.

Nothing changed for a few minutes, then finally the turtles broke apart. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon, casting an orange glow over the pile of garbage that had come through the portals.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Mikey snuffed, his voice raspy from sobbing.

"Good question, Mikey," Leo replied, trying and failing to regain his air of leadership.

"Y'all could stay at the farm," Applejack suggested. "Nopony would see you if you stayed out at the shed in the eastern orchard, and it's big enough for all y'all. There's even food all around outside because, well, it's an apple orchard."

"That's very kind of you, Applejack," Leo said. "Could you take us there?" Normally the strong turtle would have declined such an invitation, but he had no room left in his mind for pride with so many 'what ifs' floating around his thoughts.

"Follow me," Applejack said, standing and taking a few steps in the direction of Applebuck Farm. The turtles followed, still maintaining the silence.

The rest of the ponies stayed where they were. They would remain there and discuss what had happened while Applejack showed the turtles where they could stay.

The brothers walked along behind the orange pony, and they soon saw a large red barn to their left.

A tidy whitewash fence loomed in front of the group, and they each jumped over it when it came their turn. Threes heavy with a familiar red fruit surrounded them on all sides with narrow gaps between their tops. Applejack lead the group through the grove, and before long they had arrived at a large wooden shed.

"Y'all can stay here as long as ya like," the country pony offered. "It's not much, but it's got enough room for all of ya."

"Thank you," Leo replied half-heartedly.

Applejack nodded in response. "I'll be in the house by the barn if ya need me." She trotted off through the trees.

Donnie turned the knob on the wooden door, and it slowly squealed open. There were two clouded windows that let in the last traces of sunlight, illuminating the dusty farm tools that lay on the few shelves or hung from hooks on the walls. An old-fashioned plow lay in the far corner, but the center of the floor was clear.

Michelangelo walked into the shed and sat in the shadow under one of the windows, pulling his knees to his chest. Leonardo followed, then Raphael, and lastly Donatello. They all chose spots to sit and eventually sleep, and sat in them. The floor was dusty, but they didn't care. They were all lost in their thoughts. One by one, they fell asleep, and the sun set gently over the horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

/N: I am SO sorry that this took me so long, but I'm having a lot of writer's block lately. UGH!

Plus, this is just sort of a Segway into the rest of the plot. Nothing too extreme really happens.

Chapter 10:

A malicious laughter filled Michelangelo's ears. Darkness surrounded him and his brothers, and they all took out their weapons. Mikey swung his nun chucks in their trademark circles, but he was unusually nervous. Tension grew in the air, and he could tell that something was about to happen.

The laughter sounded again, and Mikey heard a scream. He looked at his brothers, and saw that Leo was being dragged into the darkness.

"Leo!" the remaining turtles called. Now they were blind and leaderless.

Donatello shrieked in shock, and suddenly disappeared.

"Donnie!" Now it was only Mikey and Raph left in this void of darkness. Raphael stood protectively in front of his little brother, who was now whimpering in fear. Then, the red turtle stiffened, proceeding to wriggle around and mumble unintelligibly, as if he was held by an invisible hand.

Mikey reached out to put his hand on Raphael's shoulder, but when his skin made contact with something, it was a pile of dust that was falling to the ground. Raph was gone, and now Mikey was alone.

The dark laughter intensified, and Mikey screamed.

He sat up and opened his eyes, breathing heavily. It was just a dream.

Le, Raph, and Donnie had woken up when they heard the scream, and were now standing with their weapons at the ready from instinct. When they saw that nothing was wrong, the turned to Mikey.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

Mikey didn't answer.

The orange turtle's tree brothers put away their weapons. "Do you want to talk about it?" Leo inquired.

Mikey shook his head, not looking up. He wanted to run over to his brothers and hug them, but he didn't want to seem like a little kid.

Raph went over to sit by Mikey under his window. Being so close to his brother, Michelangelo couldn't stop himself from throwing his arms around Raphae's sturdy form. "I was all alone."

"That'll never happen," Raph replied gently, extremely out of character. "We'll always be around. "" He softly patter the back of his younger brother's shell.

Mikey let go of Raph and sniffed. "Thanks. I feel better now."

"Let's go get some apples for breakfast," Donatello suggested.

"That sounds good," Leonardo replied.

Raph stood and held out a hand to help Mikey up, and they all headed out the door of the shed.

Each of the turtles headed to his own apple tree to pick his breakfast. A distant thump sounded, but the team thought nothing of it. Mikey took a bit out of an apple and chewed a bit. "Not as good as pizza," he said around his mouthfull.

The thump sounded again sounded again, this time closer and followed by a series of smaller thumps.

"What's that noise?" Leo asked.

The thumping stopped.

A clump of nearby bushes trembled, and the turtles instinctively prepared themselves for a battle. Each took out his own respective weapon and posed in a defensive stance.

An orange blob lin a cowboy hat plummeted through the bush. It was just Applejack. The turtles relaxed and put their weapons away.

"Hey, ya'll," the pony greeted, her accent thickening her voice. "Just wanted to check on ya 'n make sure ya settled in alright."

"We're fine," Leo replied. "Thank you for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem," Applejack said.

"What was that thumping sound we heard?" Donatello asked.

"Oh, that? It's Applebuck Season!" I have to harvest the apples."

"How? You can't reach them, and you don't even have hands! You're not a unicorn, so you can't use magic... Can you?"

AJ chuckled. "Nope, no magic, just this!" She trotted over to the nearest tree and turned her back to it, proceeding to give the trunk a mighty kick. The apples that had been attached to the branches moments before trembled and fell to the ground.

"Impressive leg strength," Leo complimented.

"Eh, I've seen better," Raph countered.

"Thanks, Leo," Applejack said, ignoring Raphael's rudeness.

"So," Donnie sighed in a bored manner. "Do you have anything you need us to do? We should keep ourselves busy to prevent wandering thoughts..."

Applejack thought for a moment. "I guess, since you're stayin' here for a while, ya'll could meet the family if ya like."

The turtles exchanged a glance.

"We'll have to come out of the shadows at some points," Leo mused. "I don't see why it can't be now."

"Alrighty," AJ said excitedly. "Follow me."

The gang of brothers followed closely behind their new equine acquaintance, not wanting to get lost in the maze of trees that enveloped them.

"Hey, dudes," Mikey said, taking another bite out of the large apple he'd chosen for his breakfast. "Do you think that after we meet AJ's family, we could go exploring?"

Raph sighed. Mikey always seemed to be so optimistic. Most of the time it was annoying, but every once in a while, it helped improve everyone's mood. Raph wasn't sure which of those options this situations fell under.

"Yeah, we might as well get used to our new surroundings," Leo replied, somehow still sustaining an air of leadership.

After a few minutes of walking, the large red barn loomed over the group, able to be seen through the trees.

"Almost there!" Applejack promised.

The band pushed their way through the last of the trees, then glanced around curiously.

Over by the barn stood two ponies; one was very tall and red with an orange mane and tail, and the other was very short and yellow with a reddish-pink mane and tail. The turtles were too far to be able to make out what their 'cutie marks' were, but they could see a splotch of green on the larger one's flank.

"Those are Big Macintosh and Apple Bloom," Applejack informed. "Granny Smith's probably in the house. I'll go get her and get them all ready to meet ya. Ya'll stay ere, okay?"

The turtles nodded in unison.

Applejack nodded in reply and began to trot over to the big cottage-style house.

The brothers sat down, patiently awaiting their new friend's return.


End file.
